Victim
by beauty is lost
Summary: Kagome is scared straight of Bankotsu. She's in love with Kouga, but she doesn't know how to leave her abusive boyfriend. Will she find a way, or stay with Bankotsu? Rated M for language, and kinda sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walked to class slowly with Bankotsu. Her legs ached with bruises and her arms throbbed with pain.

"Bye baby, see you after class," Bankotsu said with a rough kiss.

"Bye Bank," she murmured. She shuffled into her seat by Kikyo. Kouga stared intently at Kagome's body. He noticed how stiff she sat. Her small shoulders moved up and down slowly, a few times she even winced. Kouga didn't like Bankotsu. Something about Bankotsu irked him.

"Can I switch seats with Kikyo, please? Miroku is being... Childish," he lied. The teacher nodded his head, obviously annoyed. When Kouga was next to Kagome he touched her arm.

"Ow, stop..." She whined.

"Is that bastard hurting you Gome?" Kouga pressed. Tears stung his eyes and he locked his jaw. "After class we're leaving."

"No Kouga, Bankotsu told me to wait for him after class," Kagome sputtered out.

"Fuck what he says, if he gotta problem he can take it up with me," Kouga punched his thigh in anger. Kagome just nodded and they finished class in silence.

When the bell rung Kouga was quick to grab his stuff and pull Kagome out of the cluttered classroom. The two only made it half-way down the hall before drama began. You could hear Bankotsu cursing, shouting Kagome's name and slamming lockers. Her curly black hair gave her away and her boyfriend stormed down the hall. He looked like an angry bull.

"Did this wolf make you leave?" Bankotsu yanked Kagome's arm and squeezed it. "Even after I told you to wait, you went with him?" His long braid swayed back and forth as he shook with anger.

"H-he forced me baby," Kagome sputtered, "I'm so sorry... It'll never happen again." She mouthed an apology to Kouga as he was shoved into a row of lockers. Tears fell down Kagome's rosy red cheeks and Bankotsu snarled.

"Guess I'll have to teach you another lesson, eh?" Bankotsu grinned at Kagome with lust-filled eyes as she shook with fear.

**I wrote this during ISS today, aha. c: Reviews would be so nice you guys. Also, should I continue this story? I have the next couple of chapters done. Con crit welcomed. Oh, It was short chapters, or long chapters. I chose short. Adios c:!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was past dark when Bankotsu dropped Kagome off at her home. He kissed her lips with force and pinched her thigh when she didn't return the gesture. Kagome limped to her door, happy to find out that she was home alone for the time's being.

She stopped at the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and a cold slice of pizza before walking into her room. Four missed calls from her mom, five from Kouga. She pressed the phone next to "mama".

"Hello? Mama, I was on the bu- I fell asleep, yes. Yeah. I'll be fine, mama. Bye, I love you too." Kagome hung up with a heavy sigh. The guilt in her stomach rose with each lie she told.

Kagome went into the bathroom and grabbed the almost empty bottle of rubbing alcohol. She rubbed the damp cloth over her burns and cuts. The silence - in Kagome's eyes - was deafening. Her loud screams replayed in her head. She'd always be stuck with the monster Bankotsu. Her eyes looked in the mirror at her pale, naked body. Kagome shuffled to her room to get the bottle of Vodka from under her bed. She quickly got dressed, sat on her bed and sipped slowly from the rim of the liquor.

"That bottle, will be the downfall of your life, Kagome..."

Surprised, Kagome turned to her window to see Kouga on the outside staring at her.

"Did I ask for your opinion? No," Kagome looked down and took another swig of her drink. Kouga climbed in from the window and sat next to Kagome.

"Why do ya do it, Gome?" He sighed and took the bottle away from her. "You don't need it."

"It numbs the pain. Makes everything go away..." She trailed off and bit her cheek.

"Bullshit. I'll make everything go away. I'll protect and love you," Kouga locked his jaw and rolled up her sleeve. "All of this? Needs to stop."

"Every scar makes me beautiful," she murmured.

"No, every damn scar makes that flawless skin of your more flawed," he squeezed her arm. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Tomorrow lets skip, just me and you."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I-I can't, Bankotsu and I have a date..."

"Man, fuck Bankotsu. I'll deal with it if he gotta problem!" Kouga puffed his chest up and poked it with him thumb. "Anything to protect you."

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she giggled. She pushed Bankotsu and his punishments to the back of her mind and focused on Kouga. He made her feel wanted, special. They cuddled on her bed and watched Teen Wolf together. Kouga kisses her forehead every now and then as Kagome fell asleep. The two took their trip to dreamland together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of these amazing characters, enjoy. ^.^ Also, just to note, I can't update on weekends. I'll try not to take long on updates though, sorry!**

Kagome woke up to Kouga rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb. She stretched and blushed deeply while trying not to make eye contact.

"Morning, beautiful," Kouga smirked and grabbed Kagome's chin.

"D-did we just... Sleep together?" She shook her head roughly trying to remember why she did what she did. "What time i-"

"Do you ever stop worrying?" Kouga chuckled. "Like I said, it's just me and you today."

Kagome quickly got dressed into beige shorts and a pink shirt and did her hygiene routine. She smiled as she walked down the steps at Kouga, but past him was Bankotsu sitting on the edge of his sleek black car. Kagome sprinted to the door and locked it.

"Damn it, Kouga! I told you!"

"End it with him, Gome," his clenched fists trembled. "I'll go with you."

'_Kouga'd never steer me wrong," _she thought. She grabbed his hand and Kouga kissed her cheek softly then unlocked the door.

"What was that, you whore? And why is wolfie here?" Bankotsu threw a punch towards Kagome that Kouga blocked.

"She doesn't wanna be with you, so back off. She can do better," Kouga spoke through clenched teeth.

Bankotsu gave Kagome a deathly stare and stormed off to his car. Kagome bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"Go." She hung her head. Kouga stuttered to find his words, only to get cut off by Kagome screaming. He left reluctantly after staring at the girl he tried helping. She sat on the couch, and listening half-heartedly to the music on the television. At the moment, her thoughts were swarming, only giving her seconds to think before another thought came. She took some sleeping pills and fell asleep dreaming about Kouga's beautiful blue eyes..

Kouga was walking in circles outside of InuYasha's house waiting.

"Damn mutt, hurry up," he mumbled.

"Yo, learn to get some patience wolf-cub," InuYasha laughed and grinned, "Whaddya need?"

"Help with Kagome,"

"Don't waste your time," InuYasha huffed and folded his arms, "Getting into the drama isn't worth it."

"Don't say that. I love Kagome, I won't abandon her."

"You won't be sayin' that when you got a knife in your stomach idiot,"

"That's nothing compared to her pai-" Kouga sighed and shook his head.

"Its up to you... I say you just gotta get rid of him right now," InuYasha chuckled and cracked his knuckles loudly.

"You're right, ha," Kouga laughed and started to run away, "Thanks, ya stinking dog!"

Kouga's speed began to pick up as he followed the faint smell of Bankotsu. Once he was at his house he rang on the door.

'_I should just kick down the damn door,'_ Kouga laughed and shook his head, ringing the door repeatedly.

"Wha-," was all Bankotsu could get out before Kouga hit him with a right hook to the cheek. Bankotsu chuckled, spit out a tooth and some blood, and smiled. "Pretty good hook ya got there." Bankotsu pushed Kouga out to the street and punched him repeatedly in his gut. Kouga protected his face and jabbed Bankotsu in the nose forcefully. The nose trickled down his lips and chin. The twos hair swung back and forth as they punched each other. Everybody was gathering around the two. Strands of hair stuck to their sweaty foreheads. Bankotsu was tiring and hunching over. One, two, three more punches to the face and Kouga smiled as Bankotsu wobbled.

"If only I had Banryu..." Bankotsu pulled out a small box-cutter knife and got closer to Kouga. He licked the blood off his own chin and dragged the blade down Kouga's arm. Blood stained Kouga's white long sleeved v-neck. It pooled quickly around his feet. Bankotsu let out a loud chuckle and shook his head. "Shoulda never even fucked with me, I'm the wrong guy." With that he walked away from Kouga.

Women screaming to call the police, children asking their dads what had happened, and teens video taping. Kouga groaned at the fact he'd be the worldwide internet idiot for some time. How could he have lost? He hadn't put in his best fight and he'd lost to a blade and a mere human.

'_Kagome... I'm sorry...' _ his thoughts trailed off as his mind went into darkness.

**I know I took such a long time to update, I apologize. Even though I don't have many story I feel bad. Please review! Con crit welcomed.  
Happy Holidays! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own the amazing characters of InuYasha. I hope you enjoy the story. ^.^**_

* * *

Kagome's heart faltered when she heard about the fight between the Bankotsu and Kouga. She ran all the way to Bankotsu's house, completely out of breath when she had arrived. Kouga's beaten body laid in his pool of blood. The crowd stood there, taking pictures, and making side comments to others.

"Everybody go away now! What the fuck is wrong with you people?! He could... Die!" Kagome stuttered out the last word and ran to Kouga. "Kouga? Kouga? If you hear me, twitch or something." His fingers cracked softly. Kagome kissed him repeatedly an held his hand. She called InuYasha, telling him to get over here and make it quick. Her hand rubbed his swollen cheek softly as she reapeated the words. "You mean the world to me." InuYasha was soon there and he helped put his unconscious friend in the back.

**Later that day, at Kouga's house**

When Kouga awoke, Kagome was sitting on the floor holding his hand. She was snoring softly as her head leaned against the couch cushion. His body throbbed with pain but Kagome was next to him, so why did that matter? InuYasha was sitting cross legged leaned against the wall across from Kagome and Kouga.

"Stupid idiot." InuYasha muttered.

"Shut up, mutt. YOU suggested it."

"Nice to know wolf boy doesn't have a mind of his own!"

Kagome yawned quietly and looked up. "Kouga?" She smiled, and hope replaced the sadness in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Kagome." Kouga kissed her forehead softly and sighed.

"You're hurt because of me. Are you in pain?" She questioned. Kouga nodded his head and sighed again. Kagome went to the bathroom to find some pills and bio freeze. When she came back, InuYasha and Kouga were glaring at each other angrily.

"Your dog friend stinks." Kouga huffed and sucked in Kagome's scent.

"You both smell fine. Now shut up and take this. You'll feel better." She smiled and handed him her bottle of water and the pills. He swallowed them quickly, and she rubbed the bio freeze on his body. Days passed, and Kagome continued to take care of him. She was lucky that he was demon, the healing process took too long for a human.

The two bonded over small things; favorite snacks, favorite cartoons, teachers, subjects, even a few video games. Kouga was glad he was getting to know Kagome so well. He felt as if Kagome held the key to opening his heart. The only time Kagome had left was to see Bankotsu. Of course, in his condition, Kouga could do nothing but watch a saddened Kagome walk out to see her monster of a 'boyfriend'. His heart would break every time she came home with a new bruise or cut. Once he was better, he confronted Kagome about the problem.

"Kagome, come here." He smiled at her and wiggled his finger. She clumsily walked towards Kouga and stood in front of him. "I love you." He says as he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you too Kouga," Kagome blushed and hid her face.

"Stop seeing him..." Kouga trailed off. "I'll do anything to keep you safe. We can move in together, if you want. On another island. Another country. I'll get Sesshoma-"

"Can you stop?" Kagome's black bangs covered her eyes and her voice deepened slightly. "I love you. I really do, but I can't." With that she stood up and walked away. Kouga figured he should just leave her alone.

The day after Kouga was basically good as new. He was happy that he could move without aches, and go back to school.

"Hey Kagome." He beamed as he walked up to her locker. "Let's go out tonight."

Kagome hesitated, then nodded. "Alright." She smiled at Kouga and closed her locker. Bankotsu hadn't shown up at school, there were rumors going around he was at the county jail. Kagome felt at ease knowing that she could do what she pleased.

"It's a date," Kouga laughed, kissed Kagome on the lips and ran off to his next class. Kagome brushed her lips with her thumb and blushed. Every time they touched Kagome's heart thundered in her chest.

The day passed by slow for the two, eager to start their date already. Kouga imagined himself holding her underneath the stars on the grass, and flushed.

"She's got you whipped Kouga." Ginta laughed.

"Shut up," Kouga threw a playful but hard punch to Ginta's leg under the table, "I know she does."

"Why aren't you two official yet?"

"That bastard Bankotsu.." Kouga's blood boiled in his veins.

"Calm down boss." Ginta sighed softly.

"Is their something you two need to talk about that's interrupting my class?" Mrs. Sasaki questioned.

"Yeah, my girl Kagome." Kouga spat back. Ginta nudged his friend softly.

"Oh really? If she's so important, maybe you two should just talk about it right here in front of the class." Mrs. Sasaki practically stomped over to the phone and called down Kagome. In a matter of minutes, a red faced Kagome was standing at the doorway.

"Err... Yes, Mrs. S?" She tried not making eye contact with Ginta or Kouga.

"Kouga and you have stuff to talk about." she replied with an evil smirk.

What Kagome was thinking was right on her forehead. Her stomach churned and she shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about Miss."

"Babe." Kouga stood up with proud smirk. The whole class leaned forward in their seats, obviously enjoying the disruption. "Lady here wants us to talk out our problem, even though there isn't any."

"Kouga! Baka!" Kagome stomped her foot down and crossed her arms.

"It's this lady's fault babe." Kouga smiled and walked over to Kagome.

"Wha-?" Kouga was kissing Kagome passionately in front of his class. An angry Mrs. Sasaki stormed over and pulled the two apart.

"Go to the office! Now!" She yelled and shoved the two out the room.

Kouga laughed, flipped off the fuming teacher, and grabbed Kagome's hand. A jolt of electricity went through their bodies. Kouga felt light and joyful.

"You idiot, why'd you do that?" Kagome murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"Y-You heard me?" Kagome's eyes widened and she twirled the end of her black hair.

"Demon ears, Baka." Kouga wiggled his ears and laughed. "Let's go get yelled at, eh?"

The couple walked to the office, hand in hand and say next to each other. They were both scolded and told to go back to class, although Kouga got detention all next week. The day went by fast for the two.

**After school **

Kouga pressed Kagome against the wall and kissed her passionately. His hand rested on Kagome's inner thigh underneath her skirt. Her hands laid against his muscular chest. A female cleared her throat loudly before they noticed her presence.

"S-Sango! Gomennasai!" Kagome pushed Kouga arms length away and looked down.

"It's fine, now fix yourself. We need to get you ready for your date." Sango's voice rang with happiness as she dragged Kagome by her hand to her car.

_'Note to self: don't ask Sango for help.' _Kouga laughed, shoved his hands down his front jean pockets and walked home.

**With Kagome and Sango**

When the girls got to Kagome's house, Sango told Kagome to go upstairs and stayed downstairs explaining to her mom about the date Kouga planned out. Kagome's mother agreed and told Sango to hurry up. Sango barged through the room to see Kagome in her bra and underwear; ready to be dressed.

Sango shook her head and went through Kagome's top drawer. She threw her a strapless bra and a thong.

"Chop chop!" Sango clapped her hands and searched the closet for a suitable dress for the occasion secret to Kagome. Sango ignored the rude sighs coming from Kagome and continued her search.

"Hey Sango...?"

"Yes Kags?" Sango answered curiously.

"My period is 2 months late." Kagome plopped on the floor and sighed.

"It could be stress. Tomorrow, we'll get a test. Alright?" Sango reassured her best friend and pull out a mid-thigh length dress. It was dark purple laced, and long sleeved. "This will hug your curves." Sango clapped and threw the dress at Kagome. She walked over to Kagome's dresser and looked in her makeup back.

'_Not like she'll need much.' _Sango smiled at the thought and waited patiently for Kagome to get dressed before putting a light purple eyeshadow on Kagome's eyelids. She added a soft pink lipstick with clear gloss and smiled. "You're ready, princess." Sango bowed jokingly." The two sat on the edge of Kagome's bed talking about the missed period, Bankotsu, and Kagome's new boo thang, Kouga.

* * *

**And that's chapter 4. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**oh, rainingplatinum445 your reviews gave me so much inspiration! Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy! I hope everybody who reads this enjoys. I own nothing. (:**_

When Kouga had arrived in dress pants and a purple collared shirt, Kagome's heart had melted. _'He's even more handsome.' _She thought while we fanned herself behind Sango.

"Thanks, punk." Kouga gave Sango a playful punch and one-armed hug.

"Yeah yeah. Kagome doesn't know how to dress other than casual." Sango snorted and kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Now go! I'll be here tomorrow morning. So tell me everything!"

Kagome laughed and nodded her head before taking Kouga's arm. "Bye mom! Bye Souta! Bye Grandpa!"

"Our ride." Kouga smirked, opened the limo door for his date and went in after her.

"You didn't have to do all of this Kouga. Ice cream would've been enough." She chuckled lightly.

"You deserved to be showered with love and everything I can get you." Kouga lightly kissed Kagome forehead and held her hand. "It's somewhere special, you'll like it."

"You look handsome Kouga."

"And you look beautiful. Gorgeous."

The two stared in each others eyes, brown meeting icy blue and icy blue meeting brown. Kouga placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and kissed her lips softly. All though the kisses weren't passionate, Kagome blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Small kisses on her lips, to her cheek, jawbone, and down to her neck. Kouga smiled and pulled his lover into a hug.

"We're here." The driver called out.

"Thanks man." Kouga handed him 50 dollars. "Do what you want, just be back in 4 hours."

The man nodded his head and drove off. Kagome stood in awe on the road at the view. A beautiful waning gibbous reflected on the small waves of the ocean. She took off her heels and looked at Kouga with a smile. They interwined their arms and looked at the coastlines.

"This is breath-taking, Kouga." Kagome laughed softly and shook her head. Kouga led her to the sand.

"Well, I didn't wanna make it too.. Cliché, so instead of a fancy dinner, we're having Chinese food." Kouga laid out the blanket he bought with him and they both sat on it. Kagome waited as he pulled out the food from the bag. Fried chicken, steamed broccoli and white rice filled Kagome's and Kouga's nose. Kagome stopped Kouga's hand as he was about to dig in.

"I wanna do something else." She bit her bottom lip softly. Kouga looked surprised and replied with a small "huh?". Kagome used that lack of attention to pounce on her lover. He responded by rolling over and pinning her down. Kouga's hands pulled at the end of her dress, he threw it into the sand. Kagome quickly unbuttoned Kouga's dress shirt and pants with lust filled eyes. In a quick motion Kagome pulled off his boxers and sat on his lap. Kouga couldn't wait any longer for her.

Their food had gotten cold, in other words.

Kagome laid underneath Kouga's warm body while he kissed and sucked on her neck. Her fingers were tangled in his long black hair.

"We forgot about the food." Kagome joked.

"We'll be fine." Kouga replied in a husky voice.

"You sound sleepy." she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Never that, you're just... Better than I thought." a cocky smile replaced his seductive grin. He checked the time on his phone. "Ya know, we do have more time. Two hours to be exact."

Kagome giggled and nodded her head, deepening the kiss Kouga had started. The time flew by with another round of moans, kisses, scratching and a lot of thrusting.

A beeping interrupted the couple from their nap. Kouga sprinted up, quickly getting himself dressed after handing Kagome her dress. He grabbed the blanket and Chinese food and grabbed Kagome's hand. "He must've been waiting for a little. Damn..."

"He should understand." Kagome winked and laughed softly as they approached the car. Once the car started driving, Kagome fell asleep on Kouga's chest with a smile on her face.

The sun shone brightly on the pink walls of her room. Kagome peeked through her eyes to see Sango standing by her.

"Wake the fuck up!" Sango yelled.

"Knock knock." Kagome yawned.

"Who's there?"

"Go get a life." Kagome replied.

"Go get a life who?" Sango clapped her hands and smiled.

"Go get a life or you're never invited over here again." Sango frowned and smacked Kagome's forehead.

"Tell me!" Sango stomped her feet.

Kagome raised out of bed, wiped the sleep out of her eyes and got dressed. She quickly threw on some sweatpants and a T Shirt. "On our way to school." The girls hopped into Sango's car.

"So tell me!" Sango pouted as she began driving.

"Well we went to a beach... Ate Chinese food and looked at the water." Kagome blushed at the previous nights events.

"You're such a liar Kagome!" Sango huffed.

"Okay, we had sex." Kagome crosses her arms and sighed.

"WHAT?!" Sango pulled aside and and stopped the car. "What about Bankotsu?"

"What about the bastard?" Kagome asked.

"He's coming back today!" Sango facepalmed Kagome.

"...you forgot the just kidding..."

"Gome, I wasn't kidding." Sango shook her head and started driving again.

_'Why does he always have to ruin my happiness." _Kagome wiped her eyes before the tears could fall.

The girls arrived at school and Kagome quickly walked in the school, leaving behind her friends to look for Kouga. She already knew Bankotsu would be waiting for her at her locker, so she took the long way upstairs. Kouga glanced over and waved. Kagome thought for a second how cute he looked in his gray sweats and hoodie, they matched.

"Bankotsu's back." Kagome skipped the warm welcome and sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dammit! Are you serious?" Kouga slammed his locker and cursed under his breath. "Guess I'll see you later."

Kagome stood and watched Kouga walk away from her. Tears threatened to fall out of we eyes, but instead she stood strong and walked to her class. She was going to find Sesshomaru, he'd help her for sure. When she finally found him he was on the floor leaning against a locker reading a book.

"Is there a problem, Kagome?" a monotone voice spoke up.

"Uh... Yeah.. You see Bankotsu's back and... I wan-" she was cut off by a smack to the face.

"Stupid woman. You can't get rid of me." Bankotsu chuckled. "Especially getting help from a dog demon." he scoffed and grabbed Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't take your insults, you incompetent human." Sesshomaru folded the page in his book and stood.

"You won't do anything dog-breath." Bankotsu chuckled and pushed Kagome into a locker before cracking his knuckles.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed blood red and the tip of his fingers dripped acid that made the floor bubble. He raised his hand and whipped Bankotsu repeatedly before walking to Kagome.

"Know your place, pathetic human." he offered a hand to a Kagome and almost smiled.

"Bastard!" Bankotsu leaped into Sesshomaru, knocking both their heads into a locker. An enraged Sesshomaru transformed into his demon form, crushing a majority of the school and those who were underneath his feet. Deadly acid dripped down to the ground, melting everything it touched in the process.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Kagome cried. "You're destroying the school and killing people!"

Sesshomaru growled, shook his head and transformed back into his humanoid form. _'Damn humans don't belong here.' _he thought. Kouga came running with InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Ginta trailing behind.

"Kags!" Kouga kissed her cheek softly and inhaled her scent. Kagome smiled but pushed him away then walk over to Bankotsu. Despite his injuries, he worked up enough strength to punch Kagome in the face.

"Whore, lets go. You're coming with me." he spat.

"What the fuck?!" InuYasha yelled.

"Get the fuck away from Kagome!" Sango yelled and ran towards to Bankotsu. She jumped into his back and bit his ear until skin broke, but he shook her off.

"She's my girl, anyways. Back off wolf-brain." Bankotsu smirked and walked off dragging a limp Kagome by her arm. Kouga dropped to his knees and cried softly in his hands.

**That's chapter 5 you guys! I hope you enjoyed! Anything you guys want to happen? Also, I'm thinking of writing a story but which pairing should I choose (for InuYasha)? Please leave your suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own InuYasha! I hope you enjoy. (:**_

Kagome slumped down onto the floor in pain. Bankotsu was finally finished and in the shower, Kagome used this time to text Sango to come pick her up a few blocks away.

"Kags! Hand me some boxers?" Bankotsu yelled over the shower water.

"Alright." Kagome smiled, grabbed the itching powder she hid under his bed and shook some into his boxers, then into his drawers. She let the boxers on the floor and walked away with a satisfied smile. "Oh, I'm making you a smoothie too."

"Thanks." Bankotsu replied. Kagome went downstairs, smashed up two handfuls of sleeping pills and began to make the smoothie.

_"I'll kill him, and then there will be no more problems." _Kagome thought nervously. She let the noise of the blender soothe her, she mixed in the sleeping pills slowly. When it looked like it was done, she bought it upstairs to Bankotsu. He sat on his bed watching tv.

"My balls are fucking itchy." Bankotsu scratched roughly and took the smoothie. "Thanks babe. See how much easier things are when you listen?"

"Yes, I know. Can I go out to the store? I need some things." Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead after he nodded his head. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs and outside. A few blocks later Sango was waiting in her car for Kagome. Concern filled her eyes while she stared at her best friend.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Can we go get a test?" Kagome sighed and slid into the passenger seat. Sango nodded her head and pulled off.

"Wanna go see Kouga? He's pretty upset."

Kagome nodded her head and the two girls sat in an awkward silence. They pulled up at Kouga's house to see all the guys sitting in the front talking. Kagome got out of the car and ran to Kouga, tackling him in the process. Kouga wrapped his muscular arms around Kagome's small frame and smiled into her neck.

"You okay?" he bit his lower lip and kissed her jawbone. Kagome nodded her head and pulled away, giving hugs to everyone else.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for helping." She smiled and gave him a quick one armed hug. Sesshomaru gave her a nod and closed his eyes. "Well me and Sango'll be back later, bye."

"Can I come with you?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked at Sango, who nodded her head, and said yes. The three got into Sango's car and drove to the closest pharmacy.

"Wait. Why are we here?" Kouga narrowed his eyes as both the girls got out the car.

"Tampons!" Sango yelled. Kouga shut up and slid deeper into his carseat and waited. Kagome's stomach was doing 360 flips and her heart throbbed in her chest.

_'What if I'm pregnant?' _She thought, _'what will I tell Kouga?"_

—

Once they all reached Sango's house, Kagome quickly grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom. Sango sat down on the couch and looked at Kouga.

"What's she doing?" Kouga narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know." Sango put her feet up and untied her long black hair.

"Yes, you do. Tell me, or I'll do it myself."

Sango let out a labored sigh and closed her eyes. "She's taking a pregnancy test. Now shut up. I'm not in the greatest mood."

"I'm guessing Mother Nature blessed you this week." Kouga mumbled, stood up and walked to the bathroom Kagome was in. He knocked on the door softly. "Babe?"

"Yes Kouga?" a cracked voice replied.

"Can I come in?" his hand rested on the doorknob.

"NO!" Kagome stomped her foot and clenched her fists.

"I know what's going on. C'mon, we needa talk about this." He opened the door to find a pregnancy test on the edge if the sink and a pacing Kagome. Kouga pulled Kagome into a hug and kissed her forehead softly.

"Kouga I don't want his child." Kagome shook her head and cried into Kouga's chest. All Kouga could do was rub her back, he was on the edge of tears too.

'I don't want you to have his child.' Kouga thought.

A beep interrupted their emotional moment, indicating the test results were done. Kagome closed her eyes and looked at the stick. Negative. She grinned, then smiled.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kagome laughed and ran to Sango. "Sango babes, guess what?"

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome tightly. "Whichever makes you happy Gome, I'd always be here."

"Hey uhm, Kouga can we talk?" Kagome looked at him and pulled him outside.

"Shoot." He sat on the porch step and patted the space next to him.

"I tried to kill Bankotsu." Kagome rushed out.

"What?" Kouga blinked his eyes and shook Kagome's shoulders. "Are you stupid?"

"No... Why would you ask that?" Kagome shoved off Kouga's hands. "He ain't dead, remember that." She poked her skinny fingers into Kouga's muscular chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever Kagome." Kouga shook his head and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" Kagome stood up ready to run after him.

"Back to my house. What's it look like?" Kouga rolled his eyes. Kagome went back into the house and laughed at the sleeping Sango.

"Wonder what she did last night." she giggled to herself and took Sango's car keys. She went to the car and drove to Bankotsu's. Kagome walked into the house and to the bathroom to find Bankotsu throwing up. A smirk fell upon her face, and she grabbed him by his braid.

"You'll no longer bother me or Kouga, or anyone I'm associated with. You will tell everybody this was a suicide attempt. Got it? Or this'll happen again." She let go of his hair and looked at him. "Bring a bag. I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't get anything in the car, it's not mine."

With that she walked outside to the car and waited. When they arrived at the hospital, she rushed Bankotsu in with an arm around his shoulder.

"He tried killing himself." She cried loudly. "Help him!"

The nurses took Bankotsu to the ER, ready to give him the charcoal. An hour passed before a doctor came out to see Kagome.

"Bankotsu has some brain damage, but other than that, he is stable. You can go home now, if you'd like." the doctor shook her hand and nodded.

"Thank you ma'am." Kagome smiled and walked out of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! I don't own the amazing InuYasha, enjoy! Oh, bold is a new mysterious character, FYI!**

* * *

Kagome walked into her house to find it once again, dark and empty. A small note was on the fridge: _Kagome, you haven't been home lately. We're going to Mexico for vacation since we have the money to. Sorry we didn't take you. Call you once we land! Love you, mama." _

"I get the house to myself for who knows how long." Kagome clasped her hands together and smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Thoughts a Kouga buzzed around in her head. "If only he was here..."

Kagome thought of what she was going to do. Then she decided to go to Kouga's, just to apologize. While she drove to his house, she contemplated what she should and shouldn't say, and stared at the houses blurring as she drove by. Kouga's house came into view and she spotted a few cars in the driveway. She parked her car, locked it and walked up to the door. Quivering fingers hovered over the lighted doorbell. As she quickly pressed it then stepped back two footsteps.

When the door opened it was a girl no older then Kagome, with green eyes and shoulder length orange hair, standing with her arms crossed.

"Who are you?" the girl raised her eyebrow and shifted her weight.

"Who are you?" Kagome spat back. She didn't notice how nasty her tone was until after the words were said.

"A friend of Kouga's, Ayame." she rolled her eyes.

"Can I see Kouga." Kagome paused. "Please."

"Kouga, get over here!" Ayame glanced at Kagome in disgust. "Some... Slut is here."

Kagome chuckled. Ayame obviously didn't know what Kagome could be capable of. Kouga stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey babe." Kouga pushed Ayame out the way to get to Kagome. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Ugh! Kouga, seriously?! She's not even PRETTY." Ayame stuttered over her words and stomped.

"You're right, she's beautiful." Kouga showered Kagome's face with kisses. "Look Kags, I have family over. Wanna meet them?"

"Yes!" Kagome jumped. Ayame snorted and crossed her arms. Kouga ignored the two women and dragged Kagome into his warm home. The aroma of various meats and vegetables filled Kagome's nose.

"Kouga dear?" A chiming voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts of the delectable food in her mouth.

"Yes Soba?" Kouga interlaced his and Kagome's fingers..

"Who is that?" When the couple reached the woman, Kagome was taken aback by her beauty. Light gray hair and light blue eyes, the woman's tan complexion made her eyes stand out.

"This is my girlfriend, Kagome." her boyfriend smiled in pride as Kagome rolled her eyes.

_'He's such a wolf, showing of his "prize".' _Kagome thought to herself. "Hello, ma'am. Nice to meet you." she gave Kouga's grandmother a hug and a peck on the cheek. Kouga's grandma shook a wrinkled finger at her grandson and shooed the two away. Worry filled Kagome's eyes as they darted around the crowded room.

"What was that about Kouga? Does she not like me?" Kagome's shrill voice broke at the end.

"It's not that she doesn't like you Gome. Don't get upset. We can leave, alright?" Kouga spun Kagome around and looked in her eyes. "Alright?"

"Alright Kouga, sheesh." A giggle slipped out of Kagome's mouth.

"What's so funny, eh?" A devious smirk fell upon the wolf's face. He threw Kagome over his shoulder and ran out to Kagome's black Honda. Kagome climbed over to the passenger side and waited for Kouga to start the car. With one hand on the wheel and the other holding Kagome's hand he started to drive. "Where we goin'?"

Kagome's forehead wrinkled and she tapped her chin lightly. "Hm... My house?" She bit her bottom lip softly.

Kouga nodded and looked at her. "That's my job, ya know?" He winked and focused on the road again. Kagome's stomach did a flop and she slouched down into the seat.

"Stop flirting." she said,

"You love it Kagome."

He pulled into her small driveway and turned off the car. While walking to the passenger side, Kouga tripped on his own foot and fell. Kagome jumped out of the car in laughter before helping her boyfriend up. "Shut up big head!"

"Make me, punk!" Kagome laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"If it's not in your mouth, it better be in mine."

"KOUGA!" The heat rushed to Kagome cheeks and she paced over to her door. Her lean boyfriend came up behind her and helped Kagome unlock the door. He pushed her in and locked the door behind her.

"You still get nervous around me? Even after we had... You-know-what?" He laughed softly. "You're such a dork Gome."

Kagome huffed and pouted while walking into her living room. She grabbed the remote control and switched on the DVD player. "Shut up!" A whine escaped Kouga's mouth and he walked over the couch Kagome was sitting on.

"You're so mean." Kouga sat down and pouted.

"And you're not?!" Kagome sat next to Kouga and propped her legs up on his.

"Nah, whaddya talkin' about?" Kouga shrugged his shoulders and pulled his girlfriend closer to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her small body onto his lap. Kagome twisted her body around to look at Kouga, wrapped her frail arms around his neck, and kissed his lips softly with their foreheads pressed together. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as their kiss intensified. A blushing Kagome and a grinning Kouga, pulled away.

"Babe," the grinning wolf's face went solemn, "you stink."

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Gee thanks Kouga."

"I kid. You smell like lavender." Kouga kissed and nipped Kagome's neck softly. "I like lavender."

"You're so weird Kouga." Kagome poked out her lower lip and widened her eyes. "Can we cuddle? I'll give you a kissy!"

Kouga snorted, then laughed at Kagome's choice of words. "A kissy? Sounds pretty convincing." He arched his eyebrow. Kagome pecked his lips quickly. "Another one." Kagome, again, pressed their lips together. "Another?" They repeated this until Kagome began to yawn. Not wanting to overtire his lover, he pouted and didn't ask for anymore kisses.

Kouga was the first to wake up. With a smile, he kissed the back of Kagome's head and sniffed her intoxicating smell. Out of annoyance he began to push her hair out of his face, only to fail, numerous times.

"Wake up dammit." Kouga huffed while rubbing Kagome's eyelids. "I have an idea." He began to tickle her sides, armpits and lower back only to get kicked in the chest.

"Kouga!" All Hell was about to break loose.

The doorbell rang and Kouga got up to answer it, happy that it got him out of his situation. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku stood at the door shoving each other.

"Mind if we join you?" Sango smiled and pushed pass Kouga and glanced over at her best friend. Sango beckoned Kouga over to where she stood. Once he got there, she spoke through a smile. "If you hurt Kagome I will castrate you."

Kouga widened his eyes and gasped. "O-okay." He walked off covering his manhood. InuYasha and Miroku walked over to Kagome and sat on each side of her.

"Lady Kagome, you seem sad." Miroku wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and reached down to her breast.

"Watch it hentai!" Kouga and Sango shouted in sync.

Miroku held up both his hands in defeat and shrugged. Everybody sat at the couch with their significant other, except InuYasha who sat on the floor, watched tv.

"This show is so dumb can we watch somethin' else?" InuYasha groaned and fell face first onto the floor dramatically.

"No! I love Catfish!" the two girls of the group disagreed, automatically making it four against one.

"Oh yeh?" InuYasha snatched the remote from the center on the two couples and flipped the channel.

"Give that back baka!" Sango stood up and slammed her fist down on InuYasha's head. InuYasha gave in with a whimper and handed the remote back.

The five continued watching their Catfish marathon for six hours before noticing how long they've watched television. Miroku stood up and yawned loudly, disturbing Kagome and Kouga's Eskimo kisses InuYasha lied on the floor in the kitchen on his stomach asleep. Sango twitched in her sleep and her head rolled to the side.

_'He's such a dog.'_ Miroku chuckled lightly before looking outside the window. A cop car sat in front of Kagome's house, surveying the area. Being the peacemaker he was, walked outside the house to confront the officer.

"Hello there!" He smiled warmly. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Just seeing what would make Bankotsu Shichinintai suicidal. Do you know a Kagome Higarashi personally."

"Why yes I do. I'll be glad to answer any questions you have sir." Miroku nodded his head.

After a minute of silence, a reply came. "Alright son. What was Shichinintai's and Higarashi's relationship?"

"As I was told and have witnessed, it was a very abusive relationship. Although between Bankotsu's trip to counseling and jail visits, she's had her leeway. As to why he attempted suicide I would not know." Miroku looked back to the house to see everybody had an ear pressed against the window.

"Thanks. I see you got some nosy friends." The cop drove off and left Miroku standing on the curb.

InuYasha was first to run to Miroku to get all the details he needed. As Miroku explained to InuYasha; Sango, Kagome and Kouga joined the two.

"So he really asked about Bankotsu and I?" Kagome bit her lip and looked away.

Miroku nodded his head. "I think someone told about his abusiveness."

"But who else knew?" Kouga butted in. Everybody shrugged. "A shrug is my only answer, huh? I" He kissed Kagome's cheek before running off.

"What's his problem?" Sango rolled her eyes and shifted her foot. More shrugging, then the remaining four walked into Kagome's house. "Don't worry 'bout him Gome."

"I won't Sango. But we should all go to the park and get smoothies, agreed?" She clapped her hands and ran upstairs with Sango to change into a cuter outfit. Once the two girls came downstairs they found Miroku and InuYasha sleep on the couch.

"Wake up!" Kagome yelled and slapped InuYasha playfully while Sango did the same to Miroku. The boys grunted and turned onto their sides. "I'm ready to go!"

"Alright stupid woman!" InuYasha earned a knot on his head from Sango with that comment.

"I advise you get up soon, Miroku." Sango narrowed her eyes as Miroku sprung up from the couch. He pulled on InuYasha, tugging him across the floor to outside. Kagome laughed, but she had this odd feeling that someone was watching her. Shaking it off, Kagome walked on Sango's side and locked the door behind her.

**"Be ready for the time of your life, Kagome."**

* * *

When the group reached Jamba Juice (which I do not own), they ordered their drinks and sat at an outside table. Between brain freezes and drinking, Kagome and Sango talked about Kouga while InuYasha and Miroku were playing chopsticks.

"You guys are so childish." Sango rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Says the gossip girl of Japan." InuYasha spat back.

"You're just mad you gotta big ass know on your head you lazy dog!" Sango stood up, and in the process, almost knocked over the table.

Miroku chuckled, but became the voice of reason. "Let's not get to feisty Sango dear. It was all fun and games."

It was almost as if fire had formed around Sango's frame as she scowled at her boyfriend. She sat down and continued her conversation with Kagome.

"Anyways, you should text him." Sango took a sip of her thick yellow smoothie.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Kagome took out her phone and began to text Kouga. "I'll be right back." Looking space out, she excused herself and walked towards the restroom.

"So, you finally come?" a deep, unfamiliar voice boomed from the side of Kagome.

"Who are you?" She clenched her jaw and turned towards the voice.

"Doesn't matter right now, but you're coming with me." He smirked, pushed a cloth with chloroform against Kagome's nose and picked her up. "You'll be mine now."


	8. Victim Update

Well, I'm sad that I haven't been updating this story, but I want to edit it! I've been practicing on writing (YAY) and when I'm finished with the story all together, I re-post.

I want to make this story as best as possible!

Thank you ~ beautyislost


End file.
